


Every scar will build my throne [FR] - #8 : « Short Headcanons (#3) »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Every scar will build my throne [FR] [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: (Yes I'm creating Support Committees for almost every character so what), Baby!Sheev Palpatine, Child Abuse, Convergence, Dark fics, F/M, Family Issues, Father issues, Feels, I'm writing too much of this stuff, Legends Never Die, One Shot Collection, Palpateen, Palpatine Needs a Hug, Palpatine Support Committee, Snippets, TRY AND STOP ME, We need a Palpatine Netflix show! Right now!, Young Sheev Palpatine, dark themes, headcanons
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: “Nouveau-né” : Le courant semblait mal passer entre Cosinga Palpatine et son fils aîné. De plus, les incidents s'accumulaient, causés par le bébé, ce qui ne plaisait guère au jeune père.“Anguille de la mort” : Sheev Palpatine se demandait si tuer sa famille avec un poisson toxique, était finalement une si bonne idée que cela. Fort heureusement, l'heure ne semblait pas encore venue pour les Palpatine de rejoindre la Force, ainsi cette affreuse idée s'éloigna de l'esprit tourmenté de l'adolescent.





	Every scar will build my throne [FR] - #8 : « Short Headcanons (#3) »

**Author's Note:**

> Et deux headcanons supplémentaires, et de deux ! Vous croyez que je serai capable de m'arrêter, un jour ? x')
> 
> Les deux textes sont basés sur des détails mentionnés dans le roman « Darth Plagueis », qui est ma Bible sur le personnage de Palpatine (et je prie chaque soir sur mon livre pour une adaptation Netflix... ce n'est presque pas une blague).

6 – Nouveau-né

 

_« Je savais que ce jour viendrait. Je le sais depuis la première fois que j'ai essayé de t'emmitoufler et que tu m'as combattu avec une force qui était trop développée pour ta taille et pour ton âge. »_

(Cosinga Palpatine à son fils aîné, « Darth Plagueis » par James Luceno)

 

Cosinga et Amara Palpatine accueillaient ce jour-là, en leur manoir de Convergence, quelques membres de leur famille proche, auxquels ils présentaient avec fierté leur premier-né : Sheev, âgé de deux semaines. Un accouchement très difficile mais qui avait donné un bébé robuste.

Sous le vernis habituel des conventions sociales, des tensions s'étaient déjà créées. Cosinga, malgré que le test de paternité soit revenu positif, voyait toujours son fils d'un mauvais œil. Le nourrisson ne lui inspirait pas instinctivement confiance... ou bien le père lui tenait-il encore rancune d'avoir manqué de tuer sa mère à la naissance ?

Bébé Sheev, installé dans les bras de son père – comme de coutume lors de la présentation des enfants – se mit à gigoter, tellement que Cosinga dut réajuster les couvertures dans lesquelles le petit était emmitouflé.

À la plus grande surprise du père, le bébé le combattit avec véhémence, d'une force qui semblait beaucoup trop importante pour son âge... mais qui n'était tout de même pas de taille à vaincre un adulte. Après cette drôle de lutte, Cosinga gagna et ne perdit pas la face. Mais derrières ses si précieuses apparences, ce nouvel incident lui donna quelques frissons.

 

 

 

7 – Anguille de la mort

 

_« Le plat principal du repas était de l'anguille de la mort. En avez-vous déjà mangé, Sidious ? / Quand j'étais adolescent, à un gala organisé par la Maison Palpatine. »_

(Hego Damask et Palpatine, « Darth Plagueis » par James Luceno)

 

La bien-nommée “anguille de la mort” était l'une des créatures les plus venimeuses de la galaxie. Pourtant, elle était consommée, et par non moins que les riches puissances régnantes. Sa préparation était à la fois dangereuse et contraignante, car l'on devait retirer la peau de la créature tant qu'elle était encore en vie, pour empêcher ses toxines d'infiltrer la chair.

Il s'agissait du plat qui serait servi le soir-même, lors du grand gala que la Maison Palpatine recevait chaque Fête de la Lumière.

Fin d'après-midi, et les domestiques s'affairaient à l'intérieur et tout autour du manoir de Convergence, apportant les derniers détails avant l'arrivée des prestigieux invités d'ici quelques heures – des familles nobles et des hommes d'affaires, venant tout droit de la capitale après la clôture des festivités officielles.

Le cuisinier breveté dans la préparation de l'anguille de la mort, venait tout juste d'arriver avec les créatures, et rejoint les cuisines. Palpatine, quinze ans, accoudé à la rambarde de l'escalier menant au premier étage, l'avait regardé traverser le vaste hall.

L'adolescent n'avait, pour le moment, rien de mieux à faire que d'observer tout ce petit monde s'affairer à sa tâche. Il s'était posté au milieu de l'escalier, et fixait les activités qui se déroulaient dans le hall d'entrée, en contrebas. Sous son visage impassible, et sa tenue aristocratique, pourtant, il bouillonnait. La colère était son quotidien, mais elle était désormais alimentée par son ennui des mondanités à venir.

Il pouvait toujours trouver un moyen d'intoxiquer le chef cuisinier – un somnifère dans son verre d'eau, ni vu ni connu – et ainsi gâcher toute la préparation périlleuse de l'anguille de la mort. Dans le meilleur des cas, si les erreurs étaient repérées à temps, cela conduirait à l'annulation du gala. Sinon... disons que Palpatine ne pourrait pas être tenu responsable de la mort des autres membres de sa Maison – et des autres invités.

Le jeune homme rejeta d'emblée l'idée. Si cette élimination devait être un jour effectuée, ce serait en petit comité et face à face. _Vengeance personnelle._

L'adolescent daigna enfin descendre les quelques marches restantes de l'escalier. L'heure était venue de partir avec sa famille, pour rejoindre Theed. Perspective qui ne serait jamais réjouissante.

**Author's Note:**

> Ce recueil respire la joie et les bons sentiments... ou clairement pas. Les Palpatine en tiennent une sacrée couche, tous autant qu'ils sont, bien qu'à des degrés variés.


End file.
